


Red As The Light of Dawn

by ThatDarnLakeSiren



Category: Journey (Video Game 2012)
Genre: Adventure, Discovery, Exploration, Fluff, Fun!, Gen, Other, Panic, headcanons galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnLakeSiren/pseuds/ThatDarnLakeSiren
Summary: A curious, lonely young Red Cloak wandered towards the mountain one day... along the way, he makes some friends, and discovers more about the world Before his time.
Relationships: Red Cloak & Red Cloak, Red Cloak & White Cloak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Red As The Light of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my experiences playing through the game recently! Whoo! Its- a rough re-enactment, won't quite follow any one adventure, but it should be fun! Hammer out some lore ideas and whatnot along the way!

He awoke to the sky blazing red against the dunes, lightning to pink, and then gold... the sand beneath his feet was gold, as he stood. The only sign of others was three distant posts set into the dunes, ribbons dancing as a playful breeze tugged at them.

Curious, he moved towards them... the glowing glyph gave him a scarf, and with its power, he could fly about the dunes in short little hops. The red ribbons, fluttering in little waves of *hello* in the morning breeze, beckoned him onwards.

There were many more stone posts in the ground, faint etchings of markings upon them, worn away by time and weather. Crumbling remains of buildings, old ruins that the desert was slowly devouring. How long, until all landmarks were gone entirely? Until there was nothing but an endless horizon, and the mountain peak in the far distance?

And, goodness, that mountain top was so far away... but there was the irresistible urge to reach its summit. To explore, and discover more about this lonely world...

But his first discovery was not a pleasant one. Chirping loudly, soothing white glow of magic lighting up an old carving in a wall... and it was revealed that the stone posts were actually graves. 

He had been walking through a graveyard, full of many more cloaked people- *his* people...

He turned his gaze upon the dunes and the posts that adorned them, somber, before letting out a softer chirp of sound, and moving on. There was a sadness to it, yes, to know that there had been someone, many someone's, who had been alive, and had now passed on. But, it was a distant feeling- he didn't know any of them, and so grief did not deign to touch him.

* * *

At the start of his journey, he made a friend. While exploring a broken down bridge, trying to find some trace of what had been here before himself, he heard chirping in the distance. Following the noise, he found another red-cloaked soul! Another person, like him! They chirped and chirped, back and forth, rapidfire to one another- grateful to have found a friend.

Together, they ran about the dunes, finding more magic ribbons, figuring out how to move forward towards the mountain- together.

* * *

The darkened halls and silver light pouring through scant openings, only further enunciated the odd angles and movements of the monsters that lurked inside this massive building. When the light projected from their single eyes fell upon you and glowed red- it struck, swiftly, viciously.

It was *scary* and he couldn't help but fret over his companion. Creeping along the edges of each room, ducking behind pillars, and unable to stop peeping rapid-fire at his companion. 

There was another- memorial, of sorts, at the bottom of a longer hall. It canted down at an angle, and they could slide down the sand easily- but as they did, *two of the monsters followed, gazes trailed directly on them!! But, thankfully, there was some sort of protective spell or magic in place; the monsters glanced off of it and flew away. 

Chirping soft relief, he then chirped much louder, lighting up the grave markers, before taking a seat before the memorial with their companion, meditating and waiting for the vision to wash over him...

* * *

Coming through the gates, he gazed upon the- it looked like a tower of sorts, open-themed but walled with grates, encased in a larger tower of stone. He thought he could see the outline of more cloth creatures trapped inside... they'd been helpful before, so- it would be a good idea to free them.

He chirped, turning to his companion, and- his companion had sat down, meditating... he shifted to join him, but he had no sooner sat down, than his friend dissolved into sand. He stared- then bolted to his feet, chirping and crying in confusion and distress. Where had his friend gone? Was he okay?! Would- would *he* dissolve into nothing, if he meditated too long...?

He drew in a breath, and released it, frantic pacing slowing to a halt. He was tired... it had been a long day. Maybe it would be a good idea to take a break, and rest, for awhile...

Taking a seat, he closed his eyes, releasing a soft sigh, little chirp of sound leaving him. In, out, in, out. Slowly, they relaxed, taut muscles loosening, mind slowly clearing from the buzz of noise and activity he'd endured since he'd awoken in the desert.

In time, the world faded away...


End file.
